Don and Jess: Grand Murder at Central Station
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ok here is the next installment of my Don and Jess series. I really couldn't think of a better title for it. But anywho, this is the second episode of season two. FA


Begin Transmission

Ok here is the next installment of my Don and Jess series. I really couldn't think of a better title for it. But anywho, this is the second episode of season two and once again mainly takes place in the squad room. Though it does start in the lab, it makes its way to the squad and stays there. Have fun.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the captain, Jarvis. Though really I would love to own Don and Danny. Sadly Lindsay and Jess could kick my ass if I tried to take them. So I'll look from afar...very afar.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don hit the down button on the elevator and looked down at his notepad.

"Who throws lye at someone?" he asked himself.

"Who talks to themselves in front of an elevator?"

Don turned and saw his parter, Jessica Angell standing next to him.

"Well when one's partner disappears, who are they supposed to talk to?" Don countered.

Jess winced. "Sorry about that. Aiden wanted my opinion on something."

"Is she still working on the rape?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "She can't seem to let this one go. I get the feeling she's done something stupid."

Don gave her a look as the doors opened and they entered the elevator.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She wouldn't let me look at the evidence. Hell Mac came in while we were talking and I don't think I've ever seen someone cover a book so quickly." Jess explained.

Don sighed. "Damn it. What could she have done? This case is going to be the end of her career I can see it."

Jess nodded. "I think you're right." she sighed as well. "Think Mac will go easy on her when he finds out about whatever she did?"

Don shrugged. "I don't know Jess. I really don't."

"So back to the question you asked yourself. Someone threw lye at a person?" Jess said, as they stepped out of the elevator.

Don laughed. "Yeah, can't figure out why either. Some poor little girl got hit in the spray of it."

"Is she ok?" Jess asked.

"Just some minor burns on her arm. She'll be fine. Her bear on the other hand seems to be our only witness." Don said.

Jess gave him a look. "Her bear? As in a stuffed toy?"

Don nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, his name's Franklin. Hawkes is working with him."

Jess laughed as they climbed into the car.

Finally the cases were finished. The bad guys were behind bars. The only downside to the day was Mac had had to fire Aiden. She had broken the seal on evidence with the intention of planting it to catch the rapist. Mac had no choice. They were all sad to see her go and were planning on meeting up for a drink after shift. Right now Don and Jess were finishing their case reports. Jarvis watched them for a moment before walking over to them.

"So Aiden's really gone." Jarvis said.

Don and Jess both nodded.

"We're going out tonight with them for a last goodbye if you want to come sir." Jess said.

Jarvis shook his head. "No you two know them better then I do. Plus I have more paperwork then the two of you put together and if I don't get home at a reasonable hour my wife will hang me."

Don laughed. "Well then sir, you better get back to it."

Jarvis nodded and headed back to his office. Jess sighed and put her pen down.

"Think Mac is going to hire someone new?" she asked.

Don placed his own pen down. "Probably. Though Hawkes is a CSI now, he's going to need someone to replace Aiden. Messer's going to be pissed."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Aiden and Danny have been like brother and sister since they joined the academy. Having her fired and then replaced is not going to sit well with him." Don explained.

Jess nodded. They got back to their reports, not wanting to be late for drinks. They finished their reports and handed them in to Jarvis before heading to the locker room to change.

"So is everyone going to be there?" Jess asked.

Don loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. "Um yeah. Though Stella will probably have to drag Mac."

Jess gave a small laugh. "He's not one for social events is he?"

Don shook his head. "Not really. Stella is the only reason he's not locked in his office all the time."

Jess laughed and Don pulled on a long sleeve black shirt that fit nicely in all the right places. Jess pulled her hair into a pony tail after changing into hip hugging jeans and a dark purple thin strap tank. Pulling her leather jacket out she turned to Don and saw he had changed into nice jeans along with his shirt.

"Well let's get out of here." Don said. "Don't want to keep the others waiting."

Jess nodded and they left to say goodbye to a friend.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok, not sure about the ending for that one but there it is. You all know what comes in the next one. Or who comes I should say. That's right Lindsay. So please review. Reviews always make me write faster. Once again flames will be mocked, laughed at or ignored. So please be nice. And thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
